Soul Eater next generation chapter two
by Soul Jr
Summary: Blue*star and starlet...Please review


Soul Eater Next Generation. Please review!

HI! I am blue*star. I am a 14 year old female and go to the DWMA. I am a weapon (Dark Arm) and my meister is Star Nakatsukasa. (My Sister). I look just like my mother but with blue hair. My favorite color is red.

Hi, I am Star Nakatsukasa. I am 14 year old female that wields my twin Sister. (Blue*Star). My Parents are BLACK*STAR and TSUBAKI. My favorite Color is Black.

_**Chapter two. The two Shining Stars! **_

Star's P.O.V:

*Quick flash back: Blue*star: Don't worry Star; we will super pass mom and Dad. I promise*

''What a lier'' I said quietly for she doesn't hear me. ''So the Princess we are going after is that her'' blue star said in the quietest voice she can do. ''Yeah, that's her…She calls herself the Princess of Kishins''. I replied back. ''But she is barley is a Kishin egg?''. She said. ''I don't people here are weird''. I replied. I looked down and the Princess was yelling at her butlers. ''WHERE IS MY FATHER!'' She yelled, ''Please Princess sit down he is in the bathroom. ''I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!...MOOOM!'', She kept yelling. This girl was getting on my nerves. ''Ready'' I asked looking at back at blue*star. She nodded as she turned into a Chain Scythe. ''Ready'', she whispered as I was putting her blade on my lap. I jumped out the small dark hole and ran towards the princess trying to hit her with the blade, but she kept moving around. ''DAMIT!'' I yelled. She kept laughing at me. Her Dad entered the room and she looked back, ''Daddy!'', she screamed, ''you shouldn't have let your guard down'', Blue*Star whispered, She turned around to look at me and I tripped her. ''Please Stop!'', her dad cried out. ''Sorry Si-'', my words were caught off by some black smoke filling the air. ''Blue*Star!'', I yelled. The black smoke made my eyes red and itchy. Five minutes later the smoke cleared off and there was nobody there but me. I walk over to the table and I saw a letter. ''If you want your sister back, you have to collect me human souls and bring them to me...I'll give you address later''. ''No, No, No, NO!'', they took blue*Star. I felt like I was never going to get her back. What do I do? I wanted to cry. I'm no assassin; I will never be able to beat my dad. I felt my tears roll down my face till I heard a voice in my head, '' don't worry Star; we will super pass mom and Dad. I promise'', the voice faded away. ''I have to get to the DWMA''. I said.

_***AT THE DWMA***_

''Hello Starlet'', Death said from across the room. ''Hi sir, I have terrible news'', I replied, he turned around to look at me, he had the same mask on as usually, I couldn't tell what his moods were. ''Ok, what is it?'', he asked. ''They took kidnapped Blue*star''. I said, I pinched myself but made it unnoticeable, I didn't want to cry. ''Oh my''. He said while holding his chin. ''You don't have two weapons like I did..hmm, can you wield your mother?'', he asked. ''ughh..i don't know, Yeah'', I answered back. ''Good'', he replied back and turning to his mirror. It was an awkward silence. ''YAHOO!'', a familiar voice yelled. I looked around and saw my dad and my mom walking towards me. ''Hi Star'', my mother said in her sweet voice. ''Hi mom'', I replied, ''SO!, WHERES YOUR SISTER!'', my dad yelled in a happy voice. I had the Excalibur face. ''She..um'', I couldn't finish my sentence, ''She was kidnapped'', Lord death confessed, ''WHAT!'' my mom yelled, ''It's not my fault'', I whispered, ''What are we doing here we need to get and get her'', my mom cried. She grabbed my hand and ran out to get Blue*Star.

*At the Death City Bridge*

''How do you know she's here?'', my mother asked, ''I don't know if she's here or not, but I do get a feeling that she's here'', I answered, ''oh'', my mother whispered. I could feel soul wave lengths, and one of them was Blue*Star's. They were getting closer every minute. ''So did you bring the Souls'', the mysterious said. I knew I heard that voice before. ''You're the princess from earlier'', I said angrily. ''No duhh'', she replied. They threw blue*star tied up in rope in front of us, my mom kneeled and started to cut her loose. As soon she was finished they both got put. ''Say bye'', the Princess said while throwing a blade at me hitting my stomach, it was too fast for me to even see, I fell to the floor. ''Star!'', Blue*Star screamed ''Are you alright'', she asked, ''well I'm bleeding and on the floor…what do you think'', I got up. ''Blue*star, chain scythe'', I commanded. ''Hai'' she replied while turning into a chain scythe. ''Mom, be a backup just in case'', I whispered to her. She nodded. I ran towards the Princess trying to tie her up with the scythe. Finally after all the time trying to hit her she fell to the floor, I had not time to talk, I threw my blade at her but her father got in the way. ''DAD...DADDY!'', the girl shrieked. The old man fell to the floor bleeding to death. ''I love Princess Rika'', were the last words the man said before his soul popped out. Princess Rika grabbed the soul and held it close to her crying. ''Now's your chance, Star'', Blue*star yelled, ''No, I can't…this time we will have to pass, I just can't kill a girl after I killed her father it would give me nightmares'', I replied. I looked at the girl and started to walk away. ''You will pay for this…I swear you will, I will find you even if it kills me!'', She yelled at me.

*At the DWMA*

Blue*stars P.O.V:

We arrived at the DWMA and went straight to Doctor's Steins office. We slowed entered and saw Marie. I remember when they first got married; she kept putting her ring in everyone's face, but they make a very cute old couple. ''Hi girls what do you need'', Marie asked, ''we were on a mission and I got hurt'', star replied, her voice sounded like if she was about to faint. ''Take your shirt off', Marie told her. Her face turned bright red as she started to take off her shirt; the inside of her shirt was red from the blood. Marie grabbed a cloth and put it in water and rubbed it on star's cut. ''Ow that hurts'', she growled, ''Sorry'', Marie said. When she was done cleaning her up the whole cloth was full of blood, but It went away when she dipped it in water. ''Just rest for a while ok'', Marie commanded. ''Ok'', star replied. i grabbed her hand and put it around me and started to walk home.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :P **_


End file.
